Saint Antonie College Blood Apprentices
by bloodapprentice
Summary: un grupo de vampiros logran establecerse en una escuela de jovenes, ellos esconden grandes secretos personales que entre ellos no conocen. ¿Se lograra mantener la calma en la escuela? ¿y la convivencia del clan?..risas y suspiros asegurados.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Antonie College, Blood Apprentices

**Saint Antonie College, Blood Apprentices**

**I.- Welcome Back**

Era una mañana soleada, no de agrado para algunos. Los alumnos iban tomando posición en sus puestos que regularmente ellos escogían. Los ruidos de las conversaciones en distintos lados del salón en algunos momentos llegaba a ser ensordecedor, pero todo esto cambió cuando el peor profesor de el colegio; "el tirano historiador" traspasó el umbral de la puerta y silenció a todos con un fuerte "Buenos Días". La clase, por su parte; suspiró al unísono y se prestó a poner atención al profesor.

Y comenzó su estresante discurso:

Jóvenes este año es muy especial para ustedes ya que han tomado una difícil decisión: la de escoger un plan diferenciado, bueno ustedes han escogido el humanista y la verdad es que espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes. – Dijo mientras miraba su espada con admiración – Soy un profesor muy comprensivo por lo tanto no titubeen en pedirme ayuda.

Si claro –Respondió una alumna-

¡¿Quién Fue?! – Preguntó lleno de rabia, mirando por primera vez a los alumnos –

Nadie respondió, había un silencio rotundo en el salón.

Bueno…- Retomaba la conversación sin preocupaciones – Quiero que todo el curso se presente, posteriormente repartiré los horarios. – Miró periféricamente la sala – Tú …di tu nombre – Apuntaba con su espada a un alumno de la fila de la pared –

Eh…yo…yo… me llamo Marco Fuentes y estudio aquí desde primer año – Contestó mientras se escuchaba una serie de fuertes ronquidos desde el otro lado del salón –

La clase entera se había percatado de los horrorosos sonidos y al darse cuenta de quien los había emitido, pensaron "por Dios de nuevo está dormido". El tirano se volvió en cámara lenta hasta llegar hacia a este alumno y apuntándolo con su espada gritó:

-¡Edgard Ravenheart despertaos de una vez!

Pero Edgard se molestó demasiado y con una ira indescriptible abrió la boca mostrándole ampliamente sus colmillos al profesor mientras que en su rostro se marcaban todas sus venas hinchadas de sangre y gruñía con gesto de ataque. El profesor estaba horrorizado por lo que empuñó su espada para combatir con el joven, a pesar de las miradas anonadadas del resto de la clase que solamente veía al profesor exaltado y poniéndose en posición. Inesperadamente abrieron la puerta. Eran los típicos atrasados: Christian y Sindel que pensaron a su vez: "No puede ser el tirano historiador…"

-Buenos días profesor

-Buenos días, tomen asiento – Contestó el tirano tranquilizándose por fin

Los dos alumnos caminaron hasta los únicos asientos libres que quedaban: Los de adelante. Como era de esperarse, todos los hombres voltearon a ver las curvas pronunciadas de Sindel, pero ella solo se preocupaba de las puntas de su cabello.

Repentinamente sonó el timbre, todos tomaron sus cosas y hicieron ademán de retirarse, pero el profesor se puso delante de la salida:

-Gracias al señor Ravenheart, tendrán que quedarse una hora más – Hablaba con su rostro de loco descarriado –

Una alumna del fondo, llamada Natalie gritó con voz de guerra y levantando la mano:

-¡Vamos a pegarle!

Todos se alzaron y corrieron en dirección hacia el profesor, que ponía una cara de desesperación absoluta, empuñó su espada nuevamente y se puso en guardia, pero salió mal parado cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los alumnos salieron alegremente por la puerta.

Edgard fue el único que se quedó en la sala porque seguía dormido, para cuando despertó se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos… sus camaradas del clan.

-Ah?... ¿que sucede? – Preguntó desperezándose, pero volviendo a cerrar los ojos –

-De verdad que eres idiota – Le dijo una joven de pelo color magenta –

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! – Le gritó la joven de al lado –

-Yo creo que todavía está dormido – Opinó el joven que acompañaba a las tres mujeres – míralo…

-¿Cómo lo vamos a despertar? – Preguntó la ultima joven –

-Ya lo sé…

La joven del pelo color magenta, corrió el banco donde dormía su compañero, se sentó a horcadillas de él y lamió su cuello y susurrándole al oído:

-Edgard… despierta…

Pero su compañero solo soltó un pequeño gemido…

-¡Edgard despierta por el amor a Jehová!

Éste saltó de la silla haciendo que su amiga cayera al suelo con él.

-¡Valentine que te pasa! – Mas replicó que preguntó –

-Un vampiro jamás debe revelarse. Valentine, déjate de niñerías y levántate – Imponía Beatrice mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Jean –

-Tu sabes cuanto me molesta que me despierten, más aún que me reproches una estupidez como ésta. – Reclamaba Edgard mientras alzaba las manos y ceñía el entrecejo –

El ambiente se tornaba tenso y desagradable. Danielle ponía atención a su música interior, Jean y Beatrice molestaban a Valentine y Edgard se auto enfurecía por las reiteradas llamadas de atención de sus amigos. El ser el ultimo convertido y el con menos experiencia.

-¿Harían el favor de calmarse?, da lo mismo si le mostró o no los colmillos, el tirano siempre ha sido considerado como loco. No lo tomarán en cuenta.

-Váyanse a la mierda, me voy de aquí. No me sigan – El joven Edgard salió del salón dando un gran portazo –

Debido a su temprana conversión, Edgard no lograba controlar su temperamento, por lo que siempre estaba mandando a la mierda al clan. Danielle, comprendía perfectamente su sentir. No poder escoger lo que ser; es perturbador. Entre pensamientos comprensivos, se mezclaron los recuerdos de su conversión.

-Marcus, te amaré por siempre…

-No quiero que mueras – Dijo con el rostro entristecido –

-Es el ciclo de la vida, mi amor… - Tosía muy fuerte –

-Yo puedo cambiarlo, Danielle; puedo darte vida eterna

-Es imposible, no eres dios – Le acariciaba con dulzura las mejillas –

-Si de verdad me amas, me harás caso.

-Te amo…

-Danielle, no te preocupes… te morderé con amor – Susurraba mientras desnudaba su cuello lentamente –

-¿Morder?...

Sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando ambas manos de Marcus se apoyaron en su cuello. Estaban sumamente heladas.

Marcus hundió sus filosos dientes lentamente en el cuello de Danielle y bebió su sangre, ésta le producía demasiado placer que sus manos bajaron del cuello para palpar su pecho mientras Danielle palidecía…

Despertó de sus pensamientos para sentir la exaltación de sus amigos cuando una persona traspasó el umbral. Era ella, era Marie.

Los jóvenes vampiros podían sentir la música angelical que producía su aura, la cual les molestaba en exceso. No podían evitar las miradas hostiles ante su presencia.

-Está denso el aire – Reclamaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila –

-¿Qué buscas? – Se intrigó Beatrice mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Marie.

-Eh…nada, quiero buscar mi rosario de PLATA. – se reía burlonamente buscando provocar algo en Beatrice –

-Ya veo, pues la plata es mi metal preferido, con ella se hacen las cadenas que uso para ahorcar gente que me molesta

-El rostro de Marie se deformó e intentó salir del salón con elegancia y lo logró. Los demás permanecieron en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

II

_Casi familia_

Todos se habían molestado con la mala experiencia con Marie. No entendían muy bien porque les producía tanto desagrado. Los ambientes se habían relajado bastante, cuando Jean comenzó a bromear:

_Beatrice, ¿Viste la tremenda frente que tenía?-dijo entre carcajadas- _

_La verdad no me interesa- lo miró indiferente- _

_Es tan humano reírse por los nervios… me molesta- Valentine miró con desprecio a Jean- _

_Es normal, después de todo; somos unos híbridos del señor – Agregó Danielle –_

Todos rompieron a reír. La ironía de Danielle resultaba cómica para ellos, pero a los demás resultaba algo que desearían evitar. Conversaron largo rato para lograr hacer pasar un poco la hora, hasta que sonaron las campanadas de salida. Podrían retirarse a sus hogares por el fin de semana para poder volver el día lunes.

_Y a era hora - suspiró Beatrice –_

_Perdimos a Edgard nuevamente, me da pereza ir a buscarlo – Comentó Valentine – Robert se molesta tanto cuando no viene a casa con nosotros, después tiene que hacer viajes "especiales"_

_No sé que tanto te preocupa Edgard, es una "persona" – soltó unas risitas – con mente madura. Da igual que no venga con nosotros, el se las arreglará con Robert, que después de todo, sólo es el conductor. _

Mientras conversaban, atravesaban el amplio jardín que había antes de llegar a la salida.

Algunos jóvenes hacían muestras de amor explícitas en el pasto, en los bancos otros leían libros, o simplemente conversaban. En el camino se les unió Vincent, el amante de Danielle. En realidad, es su esclavo. Llegaron a la mitad del jardín, por detallar más cerca de la fuente, encontraron a Edgard peleando a sangre fría con Diego. El grupo automáticamente se puso una mano en la cara avergonzados.

Muy notoriamente Edgard iba ganando la pelea, gracias a sus habilidades vampíricas. Después de algunos días se enteraron de que Diego había resultado con ambos brazos quebrados, pero a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas y la cantidad de sangre derramada, no se inmutó por nada, ni un gemido salió de su boca. El olor de la sangre se había impregnado en las narices de los vampiros, y se dieron cuenta de la expresión de pelea interna en la cara de Edgard, estaba a punto de saltar encima de Diego y sorberle toda la sangre. Afortunadamente, Jean lo tomó del brazo y todos desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Robert los esperaba como de costumbre, con las puertas del auto abiertas y no se preocupó por la violenta llegada de los jóvenes. Vio como Edgard hacía una gran pataleta soltando una serie de improperios y golpes hacia todos lados. Después de un sin número de forcejeos lograron meterlo al auto. Todos suspiraron de alivio, todo parecía estar tranquilo , pero Beatrice se levantó repentinamente a golpear a Edgard en la cara, pero no se dio cuenta de que había sangrado uno de sus nudillos, y esa sangre había entrado en la boca de Edgard, se hizo el dormido mientras un sinfín de cosas se pasaron por su temprana mente de vampiro.

_Es la última vez que haces un escándalo de ese tipo. _

Y todo volvió el silencio. El viaje de regreso estuvo relajado, Robert prendió la radio y sonó todo el momento "_En la vida hay amores que nunca…pueden olvidarse" _ que era tarareada por Danielle. Todos se bajaron del auto al llegar a la vieja mansión que se encontraba rodeada de árboles frondosos.

La mansión era de un color crema, pero que con los años se desgastaba más y más. Tenía tres pisos y gigantes ventanales, la puerta principal, de una vieja madera desgastada, se abrió de par en par para dejar pasar a los eternos adolescentes y, una vez dentro del vestíbulo las puertas se cerraron solas. Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran escalera de mármol, con una larga alfombra de color conchevino. Desde el final de las escaleras se podía ver a Marcus, el padre del clan.

_Edgard, a mi despacho… Ahora. – fue el saludo de Marcus que vestía un traje de color negro que hacía resaltar fuertemente su cuerpo y la blancura de su piel, su cabello lo llevaba ligeramente largo de un color que destacaba sus ojos celestes, que eran tan claros que parecían transparentes. _

Edgard miró periféricamente y luego bajó la mirada, subió las escaleras y se dirigió con Marcus al ala derecha de la mansión. Los demás tomaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron a la cocina, allí se encontraban sus tres perros rotweiler. Valentine y Beatrice corrieron inmediatamente a saludar a sus perros, mientras que Danielle y Jean las miraban con cara de "no tienen 5 años". De pronto, Beatrice pone cara de ángel caído del cielo y dice:

_¡Tengo sed!, ¿Podemos ir a alimentarnos? – esbozó una sonrisa perfecta –_

_No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a Marcus – Respondió Jean –_

Siempre que iban a "alimentarse", tenían que ir con Marcus, el padre, primero porque no podían ir y matar a cualquier persona que se les ocurra y segundo, porque cuando tenían mucha sed perdían el control. La única que no iba era Danielle, ella tenía su propio alimento, pero eso es otro tema.

_Voy a ver si Marcus terminó con Edgard – dijo Danielle – ustedes cámbiense de ropa por mientras _

Por mientras en el despacho de Marcus, Edgard estaba teniendo un molesto interrogatorio.

_Edgard, ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que te puedas controlar? – preguntó Marcus sentado en su sillón de cuero marrón, trataba de contenerse frente al último convertido - ¡Contéstame cuando te haga una pregunta! – estalló Marcus golpeando la mesa mientras miraba directamente a Edgard-_

_Yo... yo… - tartamudeaba así como retrocedía un poco – lo siento, todavía me cuesta esto… - contestó al fin mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo – _

_Es por tu bien, que esta sea la última vez, de lo contrario; te castigaré – _

Edgard sólo atinó a asentir, pero antes de poder emitir alguna palabra; llegó Danielle.

_Lo siento Marcus, pero quieren comer_

_Edgard, ve a buscar a tus hermanos, yo bajo en un minuto – Edgard salió lo más rápido posible, Danielle estaba por salir también, cuando Marcus le tomo su brazo la volteó y le dijo:_

_Si quieres nosotros vamos solos a comer_

_Yo… Marcus, te están esperando – contestó Danielle que cada vez se sentía mas cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración._

Marcus se abrazó de Danielle y comenzó a lamer lentamente su cuello.

_Marcus, por favor… lo nuestro ya… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Marcus la calló con un beso muy corto, cuando se dio terminado, se retiró de el lugar dejando a Danielle muy confundida. _

Lo único que atinó a gritar fue el nombre de Vincent quien acudió rápidamente al llamado.

_Danielle… ¿Qué…? - pero él tampoco pudo terminar la pregunta porque Danielle se había lanzado a su presa._

_Te necesito…vamos ahora… por favor. _

Nadie escuchó el portazo de la habitación de Danielle, porque se disponían a salir, ya había anochecido y era hora de alimentarse.

En un comienzo, no encontraron a nadie que les llamara la atención, pero luego encontraron a una pareja muy singular, muy bella, de tez blanca y de cabellos rubios. Beatrice y Valentine tomaron al hombre y se lo llevaron al lugar más recóndito que se les hubiera podido ocurrir. La mujer, al verse sola, trató de huir pero Marcus apareció y la tranquilizó, caminaron un buen momento juntos; hasta que apareció Jean detrás de ella y le clavó sus blancos colmillos en el cuello. Así estuvo bebiendo su sangre por mucho tiempo hasta que sintió un sabor levemente amargo en los labios. La joven había muerto. Jean, con desagrado escupió la sangre a lo que Marcus agregó:

_No me dejaste ni una gota, niño mezquino _

_Lo siento… _

_No importa, vamos a buscar a las otras – dijo mientras tomaba el cadáver de la joven y se lo llevaba en los hombros –_

_¿Lo quemarás en casa?_

_Claro. _

No tardaron en avanzar un kilometro cuando divisaron a las dos jóvenes persiguiendo a Edgard y gritándole que por qué se había comido su comida. A esto, Marcus se puso ambas manos en la cara, se le cayó el cadáver y murmuró:

_Por qué siempre es lo mismo – suspiró y se dispuso a reunir a todos los jóvenes para regresar._


End file.
